Pure Hatred to True Love
by CPJSACKBOYWRITER
Summary: (Inspired by Dark Arcanine 33's 'Enemies Turned Lovers') Absol has always hated Aegislash ever since Serena caught him as a Honedge and no one knows why. But when Absol pushes him too far, she soon fells remorse for everything. (CONTAINS LEMONS) AegislashXAbsol M/F Oneshot. Please review and tell me what you think!


A wild Honedge appeared!

Go, Absol!

Serena sent out a beautiful female Absol who had fur that would always glint in the sunlight like Diancie's crystals.

Absol used Night Slash!

The Absol raised her head and swung it forward as the scythe on her head glowed and launched a pulsing shockwave of energy towards the Ghost/Steel type.

It is super effective!

The possessed sword (who was a male) flinched severely in pain, holding where the Dark type had struck him with his tassel arm.

Absol used Shadow Ball!

The Honedge was suddenly knocked painfully by a large purple pulsing sphere and fell to the ground, ultimately weakened by Absol's attacks.

Serena used Pokeball!

The Absol's trainer aimed and threw the Pokemon capsule device at the unconscious entity and watched as it was pulled into the ball from a beam of light.

The Pokeball jerked lightly, a common sign that the captured was trying to escape, Honedge tried his best to break free from his captor, but he was too weak.

It was no use.

Gotcha! Honedge was caught!

_Honedge_

_Ghost/Steel_

_It is rumoured that if anyone were to come in contact with this Pokemon's hilt, it will drain every inch of life out of them._

...

For several months, Serena trained Honedge with other wild Pokemon until he finally evolved into Doublade but during then, for some reason... Absol hated Honedge/Doublade.

Without any actual reason, Absol despised the ghostly sword ever since Serena caught him. Whatever the reason when Honedge/Doublade was not being trained, Absol would always abuse him, forcing him into battle and severely injuring him. Serena noticed this and usually worried for them both.

Until one day when Doublade finally evolved into the Regal Ghost Sword: Aegislash.

"So, are you ready for another painful beating?" Absol asked Aegislash grimly.

"Do I look like I want you to bully me again?! Why do you always do this?!" Aegislash questioned his enemy. Aegislash hated Absol, he was tired and angry at Absol for mercilessly attacking him constantly.

Absol suddenly charged at Aegislash and knocked him back against a tree.

"The reason why I do this to you is none of your goddamn business!" Yelled Absol as she smacked Aegislash aside with Razor Wind.

Aegislash just laid there... motionless.

"Give up?!" The Dark type said to her victim.

Aegislash refused to speak to his bully. After everything she did to him, he had finally had enough. His sword body was nearly melting with rage, he finally lost it and now wished Absol was dead.

The Ghost/Steel type shot up and glared at Absol in pure hatred and sent her flying with Sacred Sword.

**"I'M FUCKING TIRED OF THIS! YOU ALWAYS TREATED ME LIKE SHIT FOR NO GODDAMN REASON AND I HAVE FUCKING HAD IT! YOU MAY BE A DARK TYPE, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST MERCILESSLY TORTURE ME FOR YOUR OWN PLEASURE! YOUR A FUCKING SADIST AND I WISH YOU WERE FUCKING DEAD!"** Aegislash screamed out at the Dark type as his throat soon became dry and sore from his outrageous outburst.

Nothing came out of Absol's mouth as she viciously scarred the poor Pokemon with Razor Wind.

"Do you think your so special?!" Absol taunted the Ghost Sword, she decided to have a little fun with her victim.

"Serena never loved you! She only captured you just show she could rub it into other trainers' faces! She used you as a show off, and that's what you will always be! A FUCKING TOOL!"

The Ghost/Steel type's body fumed a dark red with hatred and rage as several veins bulged in his sword waist and tassel arms.

**"I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!"** Aegislash charged at Absol and gashed her cheek open with his sword which ultimately caught Absol off guard as he battered and bruised her using his tassel arms as fist until he charged an uppercut and launched Absol far into the forest.

The Ghost/Steel soon sat down to calm down, he took several deep breaths until his vanquished enemy left his mind and he felt the cool wind sail through his arms.

Aegislash finally realised what he had done...

After so many years of being bullied by the one he despised the most, he had finally defeated her. He had won. Aegislash stood up and recollected himself as a smile of success and dominance remained on his face.

...

It was nightfall by the time Aegislash finally returned home, he was still proud of himself as he entered through the door. He saw the rest of Serena's Pokemon team which consisted of a female Meowstic, Porygon, Metang and Cryogonal. Serena was in the living room waiting with them.

"Aegislash, where's Absol?" Serena asked.

Aegislash looked from a window to outside, Serena suddenly realised what he was saying.

"Aegislash, you have to find Absol! Who knows what will happen if you dont!" Serena commanded her Ghost Pokemon with worry.

_Why Serena was so worried about Absol was because she could remember when she caught the Dark type as a little pup, Absol had always been there for Serena. Even when she was sick, Absol would be by her side. They had been best friends even before they had Aegislash._

Aegislash started to imagine of what COULD happen to Absol, he never wanted to see her again ever.

_'She could get possessed by a Gengar'_

_'Devoured by a clan of Yanmega'_

_'Or even get raped by a Ninjask!'_

Serena suddenly snapped Aegislash out of his day dreams.

"Please Aegislash!" Serena began to beg with tears in her eyes.

_"No Serena! I'm tired of her abusing me all of these years! I never want to see her again! Just forget about her!"_ Aegislash tried to say to Serena but all she could hear was "Aegi! Aegi Ag Aegislash! Aegislash Aegi Aegislash!"

Serena looked on at her Pokemon as tears continued streaking down her face. Aegislash reluctantly gave in and set off, but not before cussing at Serena in his native language.

Aegislash levitated around the forest and looked for Absol but no luck until he was unsuspectingly tackled.

"What the fuck?!"

Aegislash kicked the stranger off of him and turned around to find Absol. A look of annoyance formed on him.

"So you whack me into the forest and now your looking for me" Absol said, full of sarcasm.

"Serena made me!" Aegislash complained as he grabbed for Absol's front paw to take her home only to feel a sharp stinging pain on his hand as he let go, seeing tears on his hand.

Absol suddenly headbutted Aegislash and blasted him off deeper into the forest with Razor Wind and ran after him, ending up at a steep cliff.

Absol looked down at the bottom and a smile crept on her face.

Aegislash was at the very bottom, dirty and not moving an inch. Absol was about to leave Aegislash there to rot until a prediction came to her head.

-Absol's Prediction-

Serena was glaring at Absol, breaking down in tears.

"How could you?! He was my friend too! Why would you do this?!"

Serena's sadness turned to rage as she turned to Metang. The Psychic/Steel type understood her non-vocal command and started to advance towards Absol.

The next thing Absol knew... She was thrown out of Serena's house and looked back at Metang who stared at her in dissapointment and no sympathy for the Dark type as he slammed the door.

-Back to reality-

Absol suddenly feared for the worst and immediately ran back to the cliff and slowly traverssed down until she met the lifeless Pokemon.

"Get up" Absol demanded the still Aegislash. No response.

"GET THE FUCK UP!" Absol kicked Aegislash in his 'Area' causing him to wince in severe pain but also waking him up.

"What the hell was that for?!" Aegislash yelled angrily as he kept his hand clutched on his injury.

Absol forcefully pulled Aegislash up by his arms with her teeth.

"Now... let's go."

Absol began walking back up the cliff until she turned around to see Aegislash with his arms crossed and his back turned against her.

"Move it!" Absol growled at the levitating sword.

"FUCK YOU." Aegislash retaliated.

Absol finally lost her patience, making Aegislash turn around and doing the worst at him.

Aegislash clutched his eye in agony and slowly retracted to see blood on his hand before suddenly noticing black claw marks everywhere he looked, nearly impairing his vision.

The Ghost/Steel type finally snapped as his entire body visually boiled red and glaring at Absol with a pure hateful death stare, He wanted Absol dead and he was going to kill her now. Until he suddenly noticed something glimmer in the remains of his damaged eye, he looked down to see a small crystal orb that reflected the moonlight and with a magical shape. It was a mega stone, used to make specific Pokemon Mega-Evolve. Aegislash cupped the stone in his hand as the orb soon merged into his body.

Just then, a beaming aura surrounded Aegislash which temporarily blinded Absol until the pulsating energy withered away revealing Aegislash but with shocking changes to his body.

Aegislash's head now had golden spikes protuding from his shoulders, his hilt was black with a golden handlepiece with a design with small red orbs. His eye glowed red with a golden pupil, the purple swirls on his hands change to scarlet red. He held a sword of his own and his shield had a different design with protuding spikes and his sword waist had a based rock attached to the bottom of his sword body. (Based on: dart19 . deviantart art / Mega-Aegislash-462865916)

Absol for once in her life gulped in fear as she remembered that Aegislash's Mega Evolution would change from Ghost/Steel to Ghost/FIGHTING, she started to back away from Mega Aegislash who death stared back at her.

Absol ran for her dear life towards Serena's home with Mega Aegislash in cold pursuit.

...

Absol ran through the forest getting closer and closer to Serena and unfortunately looked back to see Mega Aegislash slowly but surely catching up to her.

After several minutes of speeding through dark trees and bushes, Absol finally made it to safety and was about to dive for the door until Mega Aegislash tackled and pinned her to the ground.

With pure hatred and hunger for revenge, the Mega Sword aimed his held sword above Absol's head preparing to strike and finish off his bully once and for all. Until a feminine human voice intervened his attack just in time.

"Stop! Please!"

The Mega Evolved Pokemon turned to see Serena staring at him frozen in fear, Mega Aegislash soon finally returned to his senses and slowly let go of Absol as his urges to murder faded away.

Within a matter of seconds, Mega Aegislash glowed once more and devolved into his former self as his Mega Stone (Aegislash-ite) phased out of his body and fell to the ground. After returning to normal, Aegislash's injuries and dirt returned to his body. Serena suddenly noticed this and gasped.

"Aegislash! What happened?! Your so filthy and... OH MY ARCEUS, YOUR EYE!"

Aegislash glared at Absol who turned her back against him, Serena soon calmed down from her shock.

"Come on, I'll patch you up and you can take a shower." Serena softly held Aegislash by the hand and lead him inside with Absol following behind.

-1 Hour Later- *11PM*

Metang, Porygon, Meowstic and Cryogonal watched from the Living Room doorway as they saw Nurse Joy from a nearby Pokemon Center delicately dabbing anaesthetic on Aegislash's wounds, they looked on at the poor Ghost Sword with sympathy. Absol was watching on a nearby couch as Porygon turned his head to Absol and glared at her in disgust. Eventually, Nurse Joy had finished stitching the claw marks on Aegislash's poor eye and fed him a Pokepuff to make him feel better.

"Is he going to be OK Nurse?" Serena asked with worry.

Nurse Joy tried to stay positive as she could. "Don't worry. Your Aegislash will be fine, but it will take time for his eye to recover. It's probably the most shocking case I've ever seen."

With that, Nurse Joy finished her work and Serena paid for her service as they both exchanged handshakes and goodbyes until Nurse Joy left for her work place. Full of remorse and pity, Serena approached her Aegislash and gave him a reassuring hug with the sword's tassel arms wrapped across her body.

...

It was now time for Aegislash to take his shower as Serena was getting ready for her date with Calem, but not before speaking to Aegislash once more.

"Ok Aegislash, I'm going out so you should be ok on your own until the next morning. You'll have the others to keep you company so I'll see you soon" Serena gave a goodbye kiss to Aegislash as she got her purse and handbag and left while Aegislash waved to her and went into the bathroom.

Once Serena was now gone, Absol reached for the bathroom and slowly opened the door to see Aegislash bathing himself in the warm falling water, she was about to get closer until Aegislash caught sight of her.  
>He put down the soap and turned his back away from his enemy, so Absol soon left.<p>

Absol jumped on the couch and thought, after seeing Aegislashed being healed by Nurse Joy she now had a lot of concerns regarding him.

_'Why did she hate Aegislash so much?'_

_'Did she actually like causing pain to him?'_

_'Was she finally realising how hard she was against him?'_

Absol's thoughts were soon interrupted as she heard a nearby door open and found the source to be Aegislash with a towel wrapped around his sword waist, he turned to see Absol and sighed.

"What the hell do you want?" Aegislash asked but with more of an upset and hurt tone.

Absol wanted to talk to him but she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Hmph. Typical." Aegislash muttered, he then about to leave until he turned again to see Absol with a look that looked like... remorse?

"What are you so sad about?!" Aegislash said out loud.

"I don't know what your so sorry about! Life has never been hard for you! Yet you decide to make someone else's a living hell! You don't even care how I feel so why should I be concerned about you?!"

Aegislash was about to push Absol out of his way until he saw something glistening from under her eye. Aegislash decided to not take any notice at all and turned to leave.

"I'M SO SORRY!"

Aegislash spun back to see Absol in tears and looking down at the floor.

"Everything I did to you! I.. I had no idea! The reason I attacked you was because... I was jealous. I thought Serena would love you more than me because she trained you more... and..."

"...I like you"

Aegislash was completely lost for words, he could not believe what Absol was saying. She liked him?! The reason that she always hurt him severly all these years because she liked him?! No. Aegislash believe that Absol thought he was that stupid to believe that his own bully would have a crush on him.

"Your fucking sick..." Aegislash said in disgust.

"What?"

"You mercilessly abused, tortured and nearly killed me ever since we first met just because YOU LIKE ME?!" Aegislash was very angry at Absol for saying such things.

"I didn't mean to hurt you! After seeing Nurse Joy take care of you and all the pain I caused you... I finally realised what I was doing to you... I'm so sorry..."

Aegislash swiped his hand across but Absol dodged just in time to feel a small hint of wind pass by.

"YOU NEVER LOVED ME! YOU WOULD ALWAYS TELL ME THAT SERENA DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL AND YOU CAUSED ME UNFORGIVABLE PAIN AND NOW YOUR 'SORRY'?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I AGREED TO STAY WITH YOU AND SERENA! I DON'T NEED TO PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT ANYMORE! I'M FUCKING DONE WITH THIS!"

Aegislash ripped off his towel and ran straight for the front door, he charged up a punch and blasted the door open and fled the house.

_"I don't belong to anyone..."_

-12:14 PM-

Absol laid on the couch with the only feeling of remorse coursing through her body as she regretted everything she did to her once-was victim. Absol wiped a tear from her face and walked to the door,  
>she had to find Aegislash and make things right. With that, she dashed out of the open door way in search for the Ghost Pokemon.<p>

In a large clearing, deep in the forest and far from Serena's house: Aegislash was looking at his reflection in a large shallow lake. With the moonlight, he could clearly see the stitches on his eye.  
>He hoped to never see that Absol again.<p>

Aegislash slowly advanced into the lake into the deeper floors until the water was at his sword waist and he laid amongst a nearby rock to rest. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a snapped twig and went into a defensive position, ready to attack the approacher. As soon as a shadow started glinting in the darkness, Aegislash was just about to charge until the shadow revealed itself, he then turned his back not wanting to see his visitor.

"Just leave me alone, I don't wanna be talked to." Aegislash said to the shadow who was actually Absol.

Aegislash began to move forward and deeper into the lake until Absol tackled him to the water floor.

"What the hell do you want?!" Aegislashed yelled.

"Talk to me!" Begged Absol.

"NO! I don't want to to talk to you or anyone else ever again! I refuse to believe that someone would severely hurt me and abuse me just because they liked me! I don't give a fuck if you-!" Aegislash was immediately interrupted as he felt Absol's lips lock on to where his mouth would be, Absol retracted her mouth off of Aegislash to let him breathe.

Aegislash just laid there overwhelmed and trying to process what just happened until he looked into Absol's eyes and couldn't believe it, he actually saw love. Absol did the same with Aegislash's eyes until she returned to her senses.

"Why won't you love me?" She asked, nearly tearing up.

"I can't love someone... who hurts me..." Aegislash admitted.

"...Serena caught me as pup. She trained me hard and well and always trusted me. And then you came along, I was just afraid that Serena would start loving you more than me. I was Just jealous."

Aegislash finally realised why Absol had been dominating him all these years. It was Jealousy.

Absol was about to leave Aegislash alone until she suddenly felt warm cloth wrap around the back of her neck as she saw Aegislash moving Absol's face closer to his until they eventually fell into a passionate kiss that lasted for 30 seconds. They soon looked at eachother lustfully until Absol spoke out.

"Forgive me... Aegi"

Aegislash stroked Absol's cheek with his soft hand.

"I'm a royal Pokemon, It is in my blood to left the past where it belongs." Aegislash said to Absol reassuringly.

Still laying in the shallow pool, Aegislash and Absol locked in a kiss once again and introduce their tongues and explore their wet caves and soon let go to breathe. As they did so, Aegislash suddenly blushed with Absol wondering why until she looked down to see soft dark grey tissue poke out of Aegislash's waist. His retractable member was stiffening through a special hole.

Male Honedge, Doublade and Aegislash have retractable man parts. When stimulated, the waist forms a slot for the muscle to help with mating and attraction.

Aegislash who was still blushing flipped Absol on her back and started kissing at her neck and slowly lowering until he reached Absol's chest, Aegislash began to fondle and suckle at Absol's breasts making her moan slightly. The Ghost Sword slowly moved his cloth hand to Absol's dripping crevice which in turn started to soak the fabric, but he didn't care about that. Soon enough, Aegislash was fingering at Absol's pussy and arousing her even further.

Absol felt her lover's arm reach in further due to it being fabric so it could easily fit in. Aegislash pulled his arm out to see it dripping wet as he then lowered even further until his tongue reached Absol's wet area.

"Yeah... that's it..." Absol cooed through pants as Aegislash continued licking at her and began to pick up the pace, making Absol moan louder.

"Aegislash... Faster... Faster.. Faster. Faster! FASTER!" Absol yelled out in pleasure.

The Ghost Sword happily obeyed and pushed his tongue through his queen's lips as he drank her juices until finally... After a while of pussy lapping...

"Ah... Ahhh... Aegislash... I'M GONNA CUM!"

Aegislash opened his mouth wide for Absol's delicious juice as she finally sprayed on his face. After licking his face clean, The two sinners both noticed Aegislash's member was now fully erect.

Absol stared in amazement at Aegislash's erect cock and soon met her lips with the tip. Aegislash soon got the idea and had his hands behind her head as Absol started bobbing her head on the Sword's knot which made him moan in pleasure until the whole inch was in his mouth until Aegislash pulled her off, making her whimper. Aegislash then suddenly pinned Absol to the water, confusing her.

"Aegislash... What... are... you...?" Absol said through pants. She suddenly gasped as she felt Aegislash's muscle slip into her, making her purr lustfully.

The Ghost/Steel type soon hit Absol's hymen as she soon started to wince in pain. Aegislash was starting to worry because this was actually his first time. With no other choice, Aegislash thrusted forward and teared through. Absol began to whimper in pain which also made Aegislash worry, he was about to pull back until Absol gave him a reassuring seductive look through tears so the sword managed to regain confidence.

Aegislash started to thrust in Absol as the jolts of pain soon turned to pleasure, Absol started to moan louder and louder as her lover pumped faster and faster into her.

"Ohhh... Ohhh... OHHHH! Yes! Harder! Aegislash! Harder!"

Aegislash obeyed his queen and began to push faster and faster until he felt his muscle pulsating.

"Argh! FUCK! ABSOL, I'M GONNA CUM!" Aegislash yelled out.

After one hard final thrust, Aegislash's ecstacy went out of control and he ultimately released his seed and thus soaking Absol's fleshy caverns.

Aegislash finally collapsed from all of the love making onto Absol's chest as she giggled at the sleeping sword.

-2:21 AM-

The front door opened revealing to be Serena who had returned home from her date, she walked to the living room to see Porygon sleeping on the couch with Meowstic, Metang and Cryogonal were on the floor. Serena suddenly noticed that Aegislash and Absol were missing, she called out for them.

"Aegislash? Absol? Where are you?" Serena noticed that her bedroom door was slightly ajar and slowly approached it. She slowly pushed the door forward to see something on her double-bed. The trainer tip toed to the duvet, looked under the covers and smiled.

A Ghost/Steel type and a Dark type were cuddling and sound asleep in the duvet with a new reformed relationship for each other.

The End

**So... that's my first Lemon of 2015. I hope you liked it, and for the love of Arceus: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**This is CPJSACKBOYWRITER, Signing Off.**


End file.
